Cake Tank
#caketank is a zombie that can only be found in Battlez in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It will advance to the 6th column when spawned. When the first layer is destroyed, it will spawn a hypnotized Super-Fan Imp in the 2nd lane. When the second layer is destroyed, it will spawn two hypnotized Jester Zombies with the Birthdayz costume in both the 3rd and 5th lane. When the third layer is destroyed, it will summon a sun, a silver coin, and a gem. When the final layer is destroyed, a quartet of imps will be revealed underneath the cake, which will then die, and some green gas will be released. Almanac entry Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Battlez: Apple Mortar's Tournament, Apple Mortar Boosterama Strategies #caketank stays in place once it reaches the 6th column, so plants that deal greats amounts of damage on a single tile, such as Lava Guava, are great at melting it down. A Level 3+ Squash will return to its tile after the first smash, and then perform its second one, which means that if you place one right under #caketank, it will smash it 3 times (5 times at Levels 9 and 10). Its smashes can also be increased if it is used while Enforce-mint is active. On the other hand, Spikeweed and Spikerock won't be useful at all, because #caketank can easily stomp them, similar to the Cardio Zombie. Depending on your Battlez league, destroying all layers of #caketank may or may not be possible. In lower leagues (especially in the Practice Room), #caketank can be easily destroyed by using heavy damage plants but in higher leagues, the layers take more hits to destroy, making it a bit more difficult to defeat. Gallery -Caketankv1.png|Cake Tank in-game -Caketankv2.png|First degrade -Caketankv3.png|Second degrade -Caketankv4.png|Third degrade -Caketankv5.png|Fourth degrade -Caketankv6.png|Fifth degrade (defeated) Cake Tank Almanac Entry (Part 1).png|Almanac entry (Part 1) Cake Tank Almanac Entry (Part 2).png|Almanac entry (Part 2) PuttingButterintheCake.jpg|Buttered #caketank PvZ2Birthdayz2019.jpg|#caketank in the Birthdayz advertisement Trivia *If a hypnotized Gargantuar smashes the #caketank, the Gargantuar still hits it even when it disappears. *It can crush Spikeweeds, Spikerocks and Cactus when underground. *A zombie's arm and leg can be seen on the cake. *The cake itself is based on a real life cake that the PopCap team made in celebration of the 10th Anniversary of Plants vs Zombies. **The hashtag is a hashtag they used on their Twitter posts. *The gas it releases doesn't stun any zombies behind it. *The only reason it will always appear in the 4th row could be that the whole cake can be seen and doesn't get covered by the screen, coin counter, and pause and speed buttons. *In the Zoybean Battlez Event, the #caketank would give 300,000 points upon defeat. *It is the largest zombie in the game except for Dr. Zomboss' robots. *It and Treasure Yeti are the only zombies that give the player money except for the last zombie killed in a level who drops a coin bag. *It may be based on Cakesplosion, a zombie trick in Plants vs Zombies Heroes, since they both have imps controlling them and they are both based on cake. Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Battlez-exclusive Zombies Category:Birthdayz Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Crushing zombies